


Lap Dog

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold nose, Crowley gets the second worst end of the deal, F/M, Hell, Hellhounds, I think it would be fun though, Rhea gets the worst, Rhea's cute, Rowena and Rhea, Stealing Food, especially the "queen" of hell, hell hath no fury as a woman scorned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Rowena and Rhea have an unwitnessed encounter in the morning, leading to a very concerned Crowley later in the day, when Rhea is nowhere to be found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I'm sorry that I didn't publish yesterday, I totally lost track of what day it was... here's the next part of Crowley and Rhea :)
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

Crowley was sitting on the couch in his office, sipping a glass of Craig and looking over new contracts that need approving. He set down the glass, rubbing his eyes, and looked around the room, wondering. He hadn’t seen Rhea since his mother returned, apart from the kiss she would give before she retired every evening, she was a little angry with him but mostly she avoided him because she knew Rowena would be hanging around him constantly in attempts to further annoy her. His office door was shoved open and his mother strolled in, a bright smile across her face.

 

 

“Hello, My wee Fergus. How’s the king today?”

 

“Mother, you seem exceedingly happy… Should I be worried?”

 

“Not at all deary, I just had a _wonderful_ mornin’.” She sat beside him and patted his shoulder, he resumed his reading and signing, not wanting to give his mother his full attention.

 

“So, I take it you haven’t seen my fiancèe running about hell today.”

 

She shrugged, “I saw her, but we had a lovely interaction. I rather enjoyed it.” Crowley’s eyes shot from the contract he was reading, and he glared at Rowena.

 

“What did you do to her?”

 

She reared back and placed a hand over her heart, “I didn't do a thing, I’m sure the little _lap dog_ is running around somewhere.” Crowley stood from the couch and when he couldn’t sense Rhea’s location, he began hunting through hell. During his search, he ran into Andrew, who hadn’t seen her either, so he resolved to call her. The phone rang on his end, and then he heard an echo of the ringing. Crowley followed the sound and it led to their bedroom.

 

**He pressed open the door and found her phone on their nightstand, “Rhea?” He called. Violent scratching at their closet door answered, and Crowley noticed a chair in front of it. Moving the chair, the door burst open and a hellhound runt scampered from it, nudging their head into Crowley’s leg. “What are you doing in here… Juliet, watch you pups.” He muttered in annoyance. The hellhound whimpered and looked up to him with large, lavender eyes. “Bullocks.”**

 

She whimpered, and sat on her hind legs to place her paws at his waist level. “Don’t worry Pet.” She growled quietly and dug her claws into him. “Sorry, Love… bad timing.” Crowley smirked and he could've sworn she rolled her eyes. He dropped her paws off of him, and straightened his suit jacket. “Go to bed, I’ll deal with my mother.” Rhea whimpered and hopped onto their bed, curling up with her butt on his pillow. “Even as a hellhound, you’re making your point.”

 

In the throne room, Rowena sat happily filing her nails as if she was completely innocent, “Cute trick, now fix her.” He snarled.

 

“Please, I can’t fix her.”

 

“Beg your pardon, Whore?”

 

“Beg your pardon whore, Mother.” She corrected. “The spell ‘ll wear off in a few days… or so.”

 

“Or so! My fiancée is a bloody hellhound.”

 

“I always told you she was nothing more than a wee lap dog.” Rowena laughed and Crowley practically threw her out of his throne.

 

“You may not be able to fix her, but you can get off my throne and out of my sight!” He shoved her towards the door.

 

“That is no way to treat your mother.”

 

“The only thing I can’t figure out, is how you were able to pull one over on her.”

 

“Ever consider,” Rowena hissed, “She’s not as gifted as everyone thinks… She always got by on doe eyes and raven hair. I actually had talent.”

 

“Of course, that’s why Olivette chose her.”

 

****Rowena growled and stormed out of the throne room. Worried that Rhea wouldn’t be able to protect herself as she would if she were human, he went to their room and collected her, bringing her into his office with him so he could continue reading contracts. She lay on the floor, shifting from one side to the other, huffing each time, and glaring at Crowley. “Darling, glaring at me won’t change you back. You’ll simply have to wait, I suggest you get comfortable. She sat up and pranced to him, hopping onto the couch and laying her head across his lap. He snickered, “I guess, you are a lap dog.” She let out a low growl and he laughed again. “Sorry.”** **

 

That night when she wanted to go to bed she insisted on standing in front of his seat, fidgeting and making a mix between a growl and a purr. Finally he stood and she led him to the door, down the hall to their bedroom. “One moment, Love. Let me in the bed before you get in.” He snapped his fingers, changing his pillow out for a new one and getting out of his suit. In nothing more than a pair of black boxers, Crowley climbed into bed, getting all settled, and then motioned for Rhea to hop up. He patted the blankets as if she was a real dog, she stalled for a moment but decided to climb up because it was that or the floor. Once on the bed she snuggled against Crowley, her feet were between them and once he got comfortable she stretched out. Her front feet dug into his ribs and her back feet clawed his thigh. He grabbed her feet and flipped her to where her feet were away from him. Rhea yipped loudly, “Darling, I know I didn’t hurt you. Now go to sleep, and be decent. Bothering me won’t fix you any sooner.” She sighed, making him shake his head and turn to face away from her.

 

She heard Crowley softly snoring and she shifted so her nose was inches away from the center of his shirtless back. Rhea contemplated it for a second before deciding, she lifted her snout quickly, pressing the ice cold tip of her nose against him. “Rhea!” He roared and she yelped, trying to move away from him.

 

Crowley pinned her in place with his powers and she continued whimpering, "I realize you're angry, but torturing me won't solve it." His eyes went red as he spoke and he hissed each word, "I'm sorry I let my mother keep coming around, I'm sorry for not having a way to undo her spell, I'm sorry for every bloody thing I've ever done... I won't tolerate your games anymore, I've had enough today and I don't like you running about with four legs and a furry backside any more than you do. So behave." He released her and flopped onto his back.  

 

******Rhea slowly crawled up the bed and rested her head on his chest, he ignored her pleas for attention and forgiveness, forcing her to move closer. She inched closer to him and licked his cheek, he pulled away, making a disgusted face and ignored her again. Persistent, Rhea laid her head on his face. "Fine" he laughed, shoving her face off of his. "I know you're sorry, Pet. And no, I'm not apologizing for that one." He kissed the top of her snout and they fell asleep with her head on his chest.** ** **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon

 

Crowley spent the whole of his free time watching over Rhea and keeping her away from this mother. She would growl every time Rowena got near any room she was in and eventually Crowley ordered a demon to be by Rowena's side at all time in order to prevent them from seeing each other. Currently, Crowley was in his office and Rhea lay stretched across the couch. “When this wears off, I’d like to know how my mother, of all people, pulled one over on you.” Rhea’s looked up from beneath brow, making her look furious.

 

After fidgeting uncomfortably for hours and switching between the rug in front of the fireplace and the couch, Rhea padded down the hall and into the kitchen. Crowley had it made when Rhea moved in with him, so she could eat at her leisure. Shoving the door open with her nose, she saw the cook making something and whatever it was, it smelled delectable. When the head chef turned his back, Rhea lept up and stole the meal from the plate. She quickly wolfed down her find, which she now recognized as pot roast, and ducked around the other side of the counter. One of the younger chefs giggled and held out her hand for Rhea to take a bite of what she was preparing. “Mazielle, Where did my pot roast go?”

 

“I don’t know, Sir.” She lied, stepping in front of Rhea and shooing her secretly though the door as she walked backwards through it. Out of sight from the kitchen, Mazielle stopped with Rhea at her side. “I know you’re technically the Queen, but that was hilarious.” She ruffled the fur atop Rhea’s head and smiled. Rhea attempted to smile as best she could, and tried getting the girl to follow her. Mazielle caught on and she was led to Crowley’s office where Rhea began clawing at his door. She turned the handle and Rhea ran to Crowley, shoving past his guards and sitting beside him. She lay her head on his lap, looking to him with pleading eyes.

 

“Everyone out.” Crowley sighed. Once the room was cleared, he reached down to caress her furry cheek, “What darling?” She closed her eyes and nudged his thigh. “You want to go to bed?” Her head shot up from his lap and she wagged happily. “Bed it is.”

 

In their room, he pulled the covers back, letting her settle before joining her. He kissed her nose, "I can't wait til that cold nose is gone." She licked his cheek in agreement, "And the licking."

 

She wagged and curled against his side, he slept on his stomach with her head on his back. The next morning she woke first, stretching her limbs and yawning. She looked down at her... Nose? Her Nose!

 

"Crowley! Darling look." She jostled him and he turned, looking up and smiling. "Oh goodness it feels good to have hands again, oh and my little nose. I don't have a big ol' snout no more."  

 

"My beautiful darling is back." He pulled her down and kissed her.  

 

"Ughh, I'm gonna kill your mother with my bare hands." Rhea tossed the blankets so violently that she even uncovered Crowley. He caught her with an arm around her stomach and pulled her back to his chest.

 

"Instead of murdering my mother, though I wouldn't mind. I think celebrating your reclaimed hips and feminine curves would much more delightful, don't you, Pet?"

 

"Can I murder her when we're done?" He peppered kisses along the back of her shoulders, while she spoke.

 

"I'll say I didn't know anything.... I have one question for you though, Pet."

 

"What might that be?", she slipped her hand behind her, cupping the back of his neck as he continued kissing her neck.

 

"How did the whore manage to pull this over you?"

 

"I was asleep in our room, and I when I woke up I had four paws and a furry behind. Then I saw her slink through the door like a damn ferret and she locked me in my closet. I tried to bite her but she shocked me."

 

"My poor darling... Let daddy make it better." He grinned, laying her down on the mattress.


End file.
